peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-08-29 ; Comments *The show was broadcast on the same evening as a surprise gig at Subterranea in London to celebrate John Peel's 50th birthday. This featured The Fall, Wedding Present and House of Love. These sets went out the following night, 30 August 1989. (See also The Fall celebrate John Peel's 50th Birthday.) * Some confusion about the date of this show. On this point: (K) There was no show on the 28th. This is a giveaway from Peel's opening link: "Apologies about last night's show... I did not discover until Saturday that I was surplus to requirements". The Monday 28/8/89 show was cancelled (Bank Holiday); the Tuesday 29th with The Telescopes repeat - andrew's tape - was pre-recorded earlier that day, obviously now I think about it so John Walters could get Peel down to the surprise 50th birthday gig at Subteranea that night; the recording of that party went out on wed 30th as we know; then on Thurs 31st it was the show with Where's The Beach that Peel had also pre-recorded on the 29th thinking it was for his birthday. *(Andrew) Apologies for confusion. The tape does say 28th August (Monday) but a diary from that year says that I recorded Peel for the first time in ages on the Tuesday (29th August). Bound to be more inaccurate dates to come, keep your eyes, erm, peeled. Sessions *Telescopes #1 (available on CD re-release of Taste album on Rev-Ola) Tracklisting *New Order: Run 2 (7-inch single) Factory *Rainkings: Count Me In (12-inch EP – Sictransitgloriaswonson) Playtime *Wrecks-N-Effect: The New Jack Swing (single) (Motown) *Telescopes: There Is No Floor (Peel session) *Home T, Cocoa Tea & Shabba Ranks: Stop Spreading Rumours (12-inch single) Greensleeves *Sofa Head: Valium Housewife (album - Pre Marital Yodelling (1127 Walnut Ave.)) Meantime COX 015 / Double A AA 022 *Greater Than One: I Don’t Need God (12-inch single) Wax Trax *Sundays: I Kicked A Boy (single – Can’t Be Sure b-side) Rough Trade *Telescopes: Silent Water (Peel session) :(tape flip) *Paradise: Guardian Angel *Untamed Youth: Pabst Blue Ribbon *Abdul Tee Jay's Rokoto: Kamilay (CD/LP/MC – Kanka Kuru) Rogue *Traddodiad Ofnus (Scared Tradition): Rhyddiaith (Freestyle) (12-inch EP – Rhif Dau (Number Two) ANKST 007 *My Bloody Valentine: Thorn (EP – You Made Me Realise) Creation CRESCD 055 *Telescopes: Sadness Pale (Peel session) *New Order: MTO (7-inch single) Factory *Gregory Isaacs: I'm Sinking (LP - In Red) Tappa TZ 20 (John announces it as "Thinking") *Cud: Only A Prawn In Whitby (12-inch) Imaginary *EPMD: It’s Time To Party (LP – Unfinished Business) *Billy Bragg: Reason To Believe (live) (12-inch – Utility Sampler) Utility promo *Das Damen: Making Time (single) Sub Pop *Telescopes: Suffocation (Peel session) *808 State: State Ritual (LP – Quadrastate) Creed File ;Name * 28th August 89 Part 1 mp3 (85.3Mb) flac (306.5Mb) * 28th August 89 Part 2 mp3 (64.8Mb) flac (270.6Mb) ;Length *47.02 *42.43 ;Other *File names indicate wrong date. *From The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew and Gary. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:AndrewT Category:Shared Category:Lee Tapes